


Natural Predator

by KookieDoh



Series: You Can Fly [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieDoh/pseuds/KookieDoh
Summary: Wing AU of 1x02 "Valiant". Part of a series.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: You Can Fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Natural Predator

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIII'M BAAAAAACK!!!!!!
> 
> Hello, hello, my dears. I have returned. I checked up on FWS today and I have almost FIVE HUNDRED KUDOS!!! WHAT. Thank you thank you thank you so much for all of your support! Exams have been hell these past few weeks, but I really wanted to give y'all something in return for all of the love, so I wrote this in like an hour. I hope you don't mind the massive time skip in the middle, but to be fair, it's just exposition and Valiant being a creep and Arthur being a prat. So.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! :D

_Why me? Why did the king decide to make me this cabbage-headed, snot-nosed prat’s manservant? What heinous deed did I commit in my previous life to deserve such a terrible fate?_

“Merlin! Focus!”

The dark-haired boy was jolted out of his mournful inner monologue as Arthur swung his sword at his head. Merlin let out an unmanly yelp and just barely managed to block the attack with his shield. 

“Are you-” _clang_ “-absolutely sure-” _thwack_ “-you’re supposed to be up and about just yet?” panted Merlin, dodging and ducking as best he could in the bulky armour Arthur insisted he wear.

“Of course, Merlin,” said Arthur, not even out of breath, “Gaius recommended I exercise regularly in order to regain full mobility of my wing. A couple of missing feathers is not enough to keep me down.” He jabbed at Merlin’s stomach swiftly. The manservant stumbled back to avoid the blow and tripped over his own two feet, falling hard. 

“ _Ow!_ ”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword.

“Honestly, Merlin. Clumbsier than a cow, you are,” he huffed as Merlin struggled to his feet, clutching the heavy sword and shield. “I need the practice: the tournament is tomorrow. The entire kingdom is expecting me to win. I am their prince, after all.”

Yanking off the helmet, Merlin stated breathlessly, “I just don’t think it’s wise. You could have been killed last night. You’re lucky the knife just cost you a couple of feathers and not your life. Now you want to throw it away by entering a tournament full of knights who are in tip-top shape?”

The blonde scowled. “I’m perfectly fine to compete. Now. Merlin, you have to polish all of this armour, learn how to put it on me, sharpen my sword, and study the tournament etiquette. By tomorrow.” Merlin wilted slightly with every new task Arthur added. By the end, the lanky boy’s shoulders were sagging with despair. “Do I make myself clear?” barked Arthur. Merlin sighed. “Yes, sire.”

“Good. Now off you go. I expect to see you tonight in my chambers - my wings need grooming again.” The prince spun on his heel and headed back towards the castle, his white and gold wings billowing out behind him like a snowy cape. The effect was only slightly ruined by the patch of missing feathers on his left wing.

* * *

The next day, Merlin was desperately trying to remember everything Gwen had taught him about armour the day before.

_I think this is a placard… or a pauldron. No, wait. A breastplate? I think-_

Arthur snorted loudly. “Do you even know what you’re doing, Merlin?” The boy in question didn’t even raise his head. “Of course, sire. I’m just making sure every detail is correct.” The blonde rolled his eyes skyward.

After a couple more minutes of fumbling his way around, Merlin shoved the helmet in Arthur’s arms with finality. “Great, yeah! I think you’re all set.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Merlin just blinked in response.

“My sword?”

“Oh! Here.” Arthur huffed and snatched the weapon out of his hands and marched off to join the other contestants.

* * *

“Knights of the realm. It’s a great honour to welcome you to the Tournament of Camelot. For the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors. And of course, to challenge the reigning champion: my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces. It is in combat, that we learn a knight’s true nature - whether he is indeed a warrior. Or a coward. The tournament begins!”

The crowd roared as Uther finished his speech. As Arthur was readying himself to go first, his father placed a hand on his shoulder. “I trust that you’ll make me proud.” It sounded more like a threat than encouragement.

Arthur swallowed. In truth, his wing still twinged with pain if he moved it too much, and he knew that without the ability of flight, his opponents would have the advantage. But his people - his father - were counting on him. He donned his helmet. 

The first round was over surprisingly quickly. The other knight, while handy with a sword, was nowhere near Arthur’s level, even with his injury. The only time he gained the upper hand was when he flew upwards for a brief respite, but before he could get too far off the ground, Arthur was determinedly bringing him back down to earth. While the knight found his footing again on the ground, Camelot’s prince elbowed him in the face, knocking him swiftly to the ground and ending the match.

The rest of the day was filled to the brim with cheers and groans from the crowd, and the clash of metal and the swish of fabric as knights won and lost their bouts. Arthur watched attentively as each victor’s symbol climbed the ranks of the scoreboard.

 _That Valiant fellow is a strong contender,_ thought Arthur, _he will be one to watch out for._

* * *

The days passed in a blur. Knight Ewan’s death at the hands of Valiant’s snakes and Arthur’s humiliation in front of his father and the entire court left a sour taste in Merlin’s mouth.

“You can’t fight Valiant. He’ll kill you.”

“I know.”

“Are you so determined to die? What about your people? Your family?”

“I am doing this _for_ my people. I cannot withdraw from the tournament, Merlin. The people of Camelot do not deserve a coward as their prince. As for my family, well. My father would never accept it if I walked away from this fight.”

“Arthur, you’re not even fully healed. Remember? It’s only been three days since your injury. Valiant will use this against you!”

“I have no choice! I will not forfeit this match. And that is final.”

Merlin scowled at Arthur’s turned back. _That idiot is going to get himself killed. I guess it's up to me. Again._

“Fine,” he said, clenching his fists. “If you die, I’ll have fewer chores. I’ll make sure to thank Valiant once it’s over.” He spun on his heel and marched off towards Gaius’ chambers. He had a dog to animate.

* * *

“Bebiede þe arisan cwicum,” mumbled Merlin tiredly. After a whole night of chanting the magical words, trying to bring the granite statue to life, the young warlock was asleep on his feet. The morning sun filtered in through his window, indicating the early hour. _Arthur should already be preparing for his suicidal match with Valiant._ His drowsy thought process was interrupted by a snarl from the foot of his bed. Blue eyes snapped open, only to meet the swirling orbs of a barking hound. 

_It worked!_ Merlin was positively gleeful until the dog started advancing on him, growling and snapping its sharp teeth. He lept out of his room, slamming the door closed behind him. He raced past Gaius with a half-hearted warning about their canine guest and sprinted out of the castle to where Arthur was locked in combat with Valiant: the majesty of the prince’s white goshawk wings contrasting with his opponent’s brown griffon vulture wings. Both knights’ wingspans were impressive: Arthur’s golden primaries stretching longer than Valiant’s coffee-coloured ones by mere inches.

The challenger used every bit of his large wings to his advantage. He used them to sweep at the reigning champion’s feet, trying to knock him off balance. He launched himself into the air to gain momentum. He propelled himself at Arthur’s unprotected back at every opportunity. It was during one such divebomb when the prince spun around suddenly to grab at Valient, grounding him with sheer strength alone. Unfortunately, this brought the magical shield too close for comfort. Seeing Arthur’s predicament, Merlin muttered the same words he had been perfecting the entire night. “Bebiede þe arisan cwicum!”

Arthur shoved himself away from Valient as his shield started to hiss and shake as two snakes emerged from the smooth surface of the painted metal, the third having been already killed by Merlin earlier. The crowd gasped as Valient’s treachery was revealed.

Eyes wide with desperation and panic, Valiant cried out, “Kill him!” and the snakes slithered out of the shield entirely, making their way swiftly towards the unarmed prince.

“Arthur!” shouted Morgana, tossing him a sword from the front row of the crowd. Catching it deftly, the blonde swung his weapon and severed both of the snakes’ heads clean off, before turning and plunging the blade straight into Valiant’s chest. “It’s only natural,” whispered Arthur in Valiant’s ear as the man choked and shuddered. “Hawks do hunt snakes, after all.” He stepped back, withdrawing his borrowed sword as Valiant’s body crumpled to the ground.

As Camelot’s people roared with approval, clapping wildly, Arthur shot a look over his shoulder. Merlin stood at the entranceway to the tournament, smiling widely at his prince. The prince’s lips quirked up slightly at the sight. _I guess he was right about the shield. Maybe Merlin really does deserve my trust._

* * *

Valiant: Griffon Vulture

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, I missed this. Here it is!
> 
> Wings Key ~ In order of appearance: (but not really, cuz it's just Valiant)
> 
> Valiant: Griffon Vulture
> 
> "Griffon vultures co-operate when foraging by circling a particular area, keeping in sight of another vulture until food is sighted, at which moment a large number of the birds may alight to feed on the dead animal. This may involve impressive threat displays and fighting, as each bird works to maintain its place. A drawn-out hissing is made by dominant birds during feeding." Get it? Fighting? Hissing? I mean, he 'co-operates' with others in order to hide his evilness, then fights them to maintain his place as the best warrior. And the hissing thing was just too good to pass up.
> 
> My sourse: http://animalia.bio/griffon-vulture 
> 
> I don't know when I'll next post one of these, but I'll try as soon as I can. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment down below; I feed off of good vibes. Lol.
> 
> Anywho, stay safe, stay healthy. Love y'all!


End file.
